


One fish, two fish

by bluebells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to play poker, but his younger brothers have their own ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One fish, two fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theron09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theron09/gifts).



> A birthday gift of brotherly gen fluff for the lovely theron09. I hope you had a wonderful day!

“Got any fours?”

Dean almost throws his cards down in exasperation. “Sammy, this isn't 'Go fish'.” He taps his cards sharply on the motel table, sits up taller in his seat. “This is poker. 'N don't tell me what cards you got. Spoils the game.”

Ten-year-old Sam scowls up at his brother, slouching in his seat. “I don't want to play poker. The odds are stupid.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “What the hell do you know about odds?”

Sam brightens, shoulders pushing back to puff out his chest with a pride that only comes when he's about to zip into encyclopaedic mode or run numbers past Dean like a stock broker.

Sam opens his mouth, and Adam leans over from his perch on the tabletop to peer at Dean's cards.

“King! King rules the castle!” The three-year-old points in delight.

Dean slaps his cards down on the table. “Damn it, Adam!”

“De-ee-ean.” Sam almost climbs up onto the table beside their younger brother, expression scolding. “You can't use those words!”

“And you two can't play poker!”

“King in the castle with the lady and the boy!”

“Adam, you can't look at Dean's cards. It's cheating.”

“But... the king... in the castle?” Adam sulks, eyes falling to his crossed ankles.

“Sucks playing anything with you two chuckleheads.” Dean snatches the cards from Sam's hands and sifts the remaining cards on the table from Adam's curious fingers. He starts to shuffle. “Here. Go with some fish.”

The two younger brothers crow in delight and dive for the deck. Dean hastily backs up in his chair.

"Solitaire, Adam!" Sam points, earning a smile from said brother.

"Fast!"

"Yep!"

"Lightning!"

Dean blinks between his brothers as they form a flat pyramid of cards on the table. "Think solitaire's a solo game."

Sam helps Adam straighten the cards, grinning at their older brother. "Not the way we play it!"

"Help, Dean." Adam's small fingers reach for Dean's shoulder.

"It's a race," Sam says.

Dean shrugs, watching Adam pull out the stopwatch hanging from around his neck. "Against who?"

Sam adjusts the last of the cards carefully. "Just us. Ready?"

"Ready!" Adam chirps, finger on the button.

"This is a math test, isn't it?" Dean groans. "My brothers are so lame."

"We're smart!" Sam retorts, sticking out his tongue.

"So smart, Sam," Adam echoes.

Sam preens, beaming. "I know."

Dean shakes his head, slumping forward onto the table. Adam was bad for Sam's brain. "Dad better get back soon. Adam, if you suck at this, we're sending you home early."

Adam's stopwatch falls to his knee. He pouts. "Don't."

"Also, you're adopted," Dean says.

"No," Adam wails. "I'm not adopted."

"De-ee-ee-ean," Sam groans. "Quit being mean."

Dean shakes his head at the three-year-old slouching at his elbow. "So adopted. Ow! Don't punch your big brother. I'll hang you from the roof, Addie."

"Guys. Come on." Sam points to the cards and shoots his older brother a warning look. _Behave._ "Dean, are you gonna play?"

Dean shrugs, hands falling to the tabletop. "What are we waiting for?"

Sam's hands hover at the base of the cards. "Three, two--"

"--One, go!" Adam dives in with a roar of glee. Cards go flying from the table. His brothers groan in chorus.

_"Adam!"_

Toddlers. Brothers. Hopeless.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/_bluebells/71155.html).


End file.
